No tan diferentes
by Nina Bane
Summary: Un mensaje equivocado, insultos, una sonrisa... Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

_The sun goes down, the stars come out..._

Sebastian abrió los ojos en la oscuridad de su habitación, buscando su móvil, que había sonado con un nuevo mensaje. Bizqueando, miró el contacto. _Porcelana. ¿_Por qué Kurt le enviaba un mensaje a las tantas de la madrugada?

**Hey, bebé, mañana en Lima Bean a las 6? Te echo de menos :( K.**

¿Bebé? ¿Echar de menos? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SE HABÍA TOMADO HUMMEL?Y entonces se le ocurrió...Quizás se había equivocado de número...Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios. Tenía una cita mañana..._Oh, Porcelana, va a ser tan divertido reirme de ti..._

_And all that counts, is here and now..._

Lima Bean estaba prácticamente desierto cuando el warbler entró, buscando con la mirada al molesto contratenor. Lo encontró en una mesa esquinada, con uno de sus jodidamente ajustados pantalones y una camiseta roja, bebiendo su café y revisando la hora cada dos por tres en su móvil. La sonrisa malvada adornó de nuevo los labios del warbler mientras se acercaba, depredador, a Porcelana. Se sentó en la silla de en frente y le miró cuando este levantó la mirada para observarle con odio.

-Suricato. Estoy esperando a alguien.

-Lo sé, creo que he sido puntual.

-¿Qué?

_My universe, will never be the same..._

-¿Ya no recuerdas el emotivo mensaje de ayer noche?-se llevó dramáticamente la mano al corazón.-Me hieres, _princesa._

-Más quisieras tú que yo te mandara un mensaje. Márchate. Blaine estará al llegar.

-Pero, _princesa,_ si querías que viniera tu noviecito, tendrías que haberle mandado un mensaje a él, no a mi.-sonrió.

-YO NUNCA TE MANDARÍA UN MENSAJE A TI.-gritó con odio.-Y para tu información, Blaine ya no es mi novio.-dijo molesto.

-Oww, ¿se cansó de intentar entrar en tus pantalones ajustados? Estrecho.

-No voy a quedarme aquí para que te regocijes en mi vida, ¿Qué tal si te compras una?-Y se fue del café.

Sebastian sonrió totalmente. _Sebastian 1. Kurt 0_. Um...Y Blaine libre...Sin embargo...ahora ya no le parecía divertido...

_I'm glad you came..._

El móvil de Kurt sonó esa noche, con un mensaje nuevo.

**"Ey, _princesa_, ¿Hay hueco en esos pantalones ajustados para mí? ;) S".**

**"No soy zoofílico, suricato. K."**

**"Ni yo hetero, _princesa_. S"**

**"Ardilla. K"**

**"Porcelana. S"**

**"IMBÉCIL. K"**

**"Mañana a las 2 en Breadstix? S"**

**"Puede.K"**

**"Ojalá te ahogues durmiendo. S"**

**"Dale un beso a tu almohada y asfixiate con ella :D K"**

**"Buenas noches, _Kurt. _S"**

Esa noche, en dos partes muy diferentes de Ohio, dos chicos quizás no tan diferentes se durmieron con una idéntica sonrisa en los labios.

_I'm glad you came._

* * *

Un Review, por piedah...


	2. ¿Cita?

El chico entró en Breadstix mirando la hora, comprobando que aún no eran las dos, alegrándose de no llegar tarde. Cuestión de cortesía, se dijo. No es como si apenas hubiese dormido esa noche, o hubiese cambiado cuatro veces su vestuario, o...Espera, si había hecho todo eso. Mascullando contra si mismo, se sentó en una de las mesas, esperando a su...¿Cita? Oh DIOS, ¿ACABABA DE PENSAR EN ESO CÓMO EN UNA CITA? La falta de sueño, la falta de sueño, se dijo a si mismo. Golpeando la mesa con sus uñas, comprobando la hora de vez en cuando.

_2.05._

_2.10_

_2.20_

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Estaría en apuros? Como las _princesas_, susurró una voz en su mente haciéndole sonreír.

_2.45_

¿Dónde estaba ese pequeño bastardo?

-Whoa, eres insistente, ¿Eh?-alzó la cabeza y el alivio inundó su cuerpo, si bien intentó ocultarlo sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Qué pasó, princesa? ¿Uno de los caballos de tu carroza real no iba a juego con tu ropa y tuviste que teñirlo?-preguntó, en vez de susurrar un ansioso "_Kurt, te extrañé",_ que es lo que quería hacer.

-No sabes lo difícil que es teñir caballos.-le sonrió juguetón.-Aunque ya veo que el sistema de túneles suricato funciona bien, ¿Eh?

-¿Cómo sabes que no acabo de llegar?-le retó cuando el chico se sentó en frente.

-Llegué antes, pero no entré por si no venías. Después te vi venir, y quise ver si si te hacía esperar te ibas. Pero, whoa, eres pesado, ardilla.

-Prefiero decir que soy insistente.

-Yo prefiero decir que eres un dolor en el culo.

-Hay muchos tipos de dolores en el culo...No me importaría causarte uno...

Dos puntos de color aparecieron en las mejillas de Kurt, dando color a su suave piel de porcelana y...STOP. STOP, SEBASTIAN. Para. Esos no son pensamientos de tu estilo. Y entonces un sonido entró en su cabeza y ya no importaba nada, ni su estilo, ni que se suponía que le odiaba...

Solo importaba que era Sebastian Smythe, y que su cerebro acababa de derretirse por la angelical risa de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

Hooola, esto iba a ser más largo, pero me gusta más si lo dejo aquí, y después subo el siguiente :3

Graaaacias por todos los reviews, los amé, y como ven he decidido continuar esto...Espero les guste

Kurties sonrojados para todoos

Nina Bane


	3. Adorabilidad

Era oficial. Ese día sería recordado como el día en que el cerebro de Sebastian Smythe se derritió y su corazón se salió por su boca y decidió lanzarse a los brazos de Kurt Hummel para que lo cuidase. Y solo por una risa. Una angelical, perfecta, melodiosa risa...Una sonrisa sincera y embobada se extendió por sus labios mientras miraba a Kurt reír.

-¿De verdad los chicos caen con esas frases?-consiguió decir entre risas. Sebastian solo sonrió más.

-¿Prefieres las frases cursis sacadas de Google? ¿Así caerás en mis sábanas?

-Escúchame, suricato.-dijo Kurt ya calmado.-No pienso acostarme en esas sábanas en la que te revuelcas con cada trozo de mierda pervertido que tiene ganas de sexo.

-¿Y si las lavo?-le dio un golpecito en la nariz, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Ni aunque las quemases.

-¿Y qué te parecería un revolcón en el sofá?-Kurt le golpeó el hombro riendo.-¡_Princesa!_

-No tienes remedio, ¿Verdad Smythe?

-¿Eso es un sí al sofá? Es un sofá muy cómodo.-le dio un guiño.

-Eso es un sigue soñando. Eres incorregible.-sin embargo, el cariño con el que lo dijo restó sentido a la frase.

-¿Y qué tal la mesa de la cocina?-cogió la barbilla de Kurt y con un fluido y rápido movimiento, le robó un beso a Kurt. El contratenor se zafó del contacto segundos después, y antes de que Sebastian pudiese pararle, ya había huido, dejando en sus labios el regusto dulce de su boca suave y de labios rosados.

* * *

Esa noche, el móvil de Kurt sonó por segunda noche consecutiva,

**"Tengo un beso tuyo secuestrado. Su libertad vale otro. S"**

**"Oh, ya veo, frase sacada de Google...Suricato ladrón. K"**

**"Pero soy un sexy suricato ladrón, ****_princesa_****. Lo sabes. S"**

**"Devuélveme mi beso, ardilla. He tenido que desinfectarme la boca. Tres veces. K"**

**"Oh VAAAMOS. Ha sido lo mejor que has probado en tu vida. Si quieres ese beso de vuelta, tendrás que quitármelo...S"**

**"Las cosas de palacio, van despacio ;) K"**

**"Te has tomado demasiado en serio lo de princesa...Buenas noches. Su Majestad. S"**

**"Imbécil. K"**

**"Me rompes el corazón. Ese sonido han sido los trocitos cayendo al suelo, uno a uno... D: S"**

**"...Tonto...K"**

**"Has sonreído, Hummel. Lo sé. S"**

**"Ve a preguntarle a tu almohada si le parece bien la mesa de la cocina para revolcaros. K"**

**"Mi almohada ha decidido que un trío con la cama será lo mejor. Y lo más placentero. Estamos abiertos a un cuarteto, por si te apetece unirte. S"**

**"Eres asqueroso. K"**

**"Que te duermas, ****_princesa_****. S"**

**"No puedes obligarme, Suricato. K"**

**"O lo haces o...S"**

**"¿O...? Estoy temblando de miedo. K"**

**"Bueno, tengo algunos tomos ilustrados del kamasutra gay de los que quizá tu padre estaría interesado en saber...S"**

**"¿Kurt? S"**

**"ESTOY DORMIDO. LO JURO. ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO MENSAJES SONÁMBULO, PERO ESTOY DORMIDO. K"**

A Sebastian se le escapó una carcajada. Podría acostumbrarse a esto, decidió. Realmente le sentaba bien jugar con Kurt. Y si pensaba que su risa le había derretido el cerebro, bien, sus labios habían terminado el trabajo. Molestar a Porcelana nunca había sido tan divertido. Ni tan cálido...

Entre bostezos, escribió el último mensaje de la noche, un mensaje que no llegó a enviar.

**"Eres tan adorable...S"**

* * *

**_HOOOLAAA :D_**

**_Sí, estoy actualizando demasiado hoy. Sí, sigo siendo yo. Creo...quizás el Kurtbastian ha tomado mi mente y la ha maleado a su interés...Pero bueno, eso ha dado buenos resultados. CREO._**

**_Mini Suricatas de peluche por cada review :3_**

**_Besos_**

**_Nina_**


	4. No me digas si me estoy muriendo

Una semana después ( y millones de mensajes enviados, trillones de sonrisas bobas, miles de coqueteos...) Sebastian aún tenía el sabor de los labios de Kurt en los suyos, su delicioso sabor a caramelo. Quería besarle de nuevo, _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Miró su móvil, descubriendo que solo quedaban dos horas y media para que Kurt saliera de clases. Le daba tiempo a ir a WMHS para verle...Sonrió mirándose en el espejo, revisando su uniforme, emocionado ante la idea de sorprenderle. Era irónico como solo pensar en verle le ilusionaba...Le había calado hondo sin que se hubiese dado cuenta. El Warbler subió a su coche y encendió la radio, sin preocuparse de la emisora, solo pensando en Kurt, y entonces escuchó la canción.

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't let me see I bleed_

_Don't take the mask out of me_

_Let me believe that I'm worth_

Rápidamente la melodía tomó su cabeza y comenzó a prestar atención a la letra, atraído por la extraña canción.

_I hate the compassion in your eyes_

_Those eyes that I miss so much_

_Those eyes that I used to hate_

_Those eyes that taught me how to love_

Inmediatamente los ojos verdes/azules/grises de Kurt aparecieron en su cabeza, haciéndole sonreír.

_And you look at me without seeing anything_

_Just the asshole I used to be_

_And now this bastard_

_Is open his heart to you_

Esa parte le hizo reflexionar. ¿Seguiría Kurt viéndole como al chico egoísta y caprichoso que había intentado destruirlo? ¿O se habría dado cuenta del cambio?

_Don't tell me if I'm dying_

_Don't let me see I bleed_

_Don't take the mask out of me_

_Don't let me say that I love you__**.**_

Se dio cuenta de que dolía. Dolía pensar que Kurt pudiese desconfiar de él...Dolía porque estaba sintiendo mucho, muy rápido y por primera vez...Dolía porque aunque podía conseguir cualquier chico...algo le decía que no iba a poder conseguir este...

_So don't tell me that I bleed_

_It's just my broken heart_

_Crying because I'm dying_

_And I die without being able to tell you that I love you._

Porque Kurt no era solo un chico...Era EL chico...Comprendió con los ojos llorosos, las últimas notas de la canción sonando. No había forma de que Kurt sintiese algo por él...Él, que solo le había llevado dolor a su vida...Cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, estaba aparcando en el WMHS. Se secó las lágrimas con furia, maldiciéndose interiormente. Él era Sebastian Smythe, demonios. Él podía tener a cualquier chico con solo parpadear.

"_El problema es que Kurt no es cualquier chico..."_ Susurró una voz en su mente, a la que decidió ignorar.

Salió del coche y se apoyó en este, esperando a que el contratenor saliera, pues ya había sonado el timbre. Y entonces le vio salir. Sonriendo cariñosamente, con los ojos brillantes fijos en...Blaine.

Sebastian nunca había sido de esos que montaban un gran espectáculo de celos. Ahora solo quería ir allí y patear a Blaine hasta que le dijese como hacer sonreír así a Kurt. Mientras miraba con odio a Blaine, este le miró y se congeló en el sitio, sus ojos achicándose con desconfianza, sus labios moviéndose rápido mientras le susurraba a Kurt que tenían compañía.

La reacción de Kurt fue inesperada y hermosa (al menos para Sebastian). Alzó la mirada rápidamente, sus ojos brillando cuando le localizaron, un brillo totalmente diferente al que le mostraba a Blaine, sus labios esbozando una sonrisa embobada, sus mejillas arreboladas en color...Además de que salió corriendo, directo a los brazos del warbler, rodeando su cuello para darle un gran abrazo. Sebastian rodeó su cintura con fuerza, acercándole.

-Hola...-susurró en su cuello.

-Hola Bas.-sonrió el ojiazul, antes de darle un corto beso que hizo a Sebastian ver las estrellas.-Recupero mi beso, ¿Vale?

* * *

**Hooola, les dejo la traducción de la canción (la he escrito yo, no sé si les gusta...)**

**"No me digas si estoy muriendo,**

**No me dejes ver que sangro, **

**No me quites la máscara, **

**Déjame creer que valgo. **

**Odio la compasión en tus ojos. **

**Esos ojos que tanto echo de menos**

**Esos ojos que solía odiar **

**Esos ojos que me enseñaron como amar**

**Y me miras sin ver nada **

**Solo el imbécil que solía ser **

**Y ahora este bastardo **

**Te está abriendo su corazón.**

**No me digas si me estoy muriendo,**

**No me dejes ver que sangro,**

**No me quites la máscara,**

**No me dejes decir que te amo.**

**Así que no me digas que estoy sangrando,**

**Es solo mi corazón roto,**

**Llorando porque muero...**

**Y muero sin ser capaz de decirte que te amo"**

**¿Les gustó?**

**Besos!  
Nina**


	5. Struck

Una vez se recuperó de la sorpresa, Sebastian rozó su nariz con la de Kurt, sonriendo embobado.

-¿Y ese beso?

-Yo también soy un ladrón.-susurró con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-¿Querría este ladrón cenar conmigo?-murmuró perdido en sus ojos, juntando sus frentes.

-Claro que qu...

-No puede.-le interrumpió Blaine ganándose una mirada irritada por parte del Warbler.-¿Qué? Tenemos un trabajo que hacer. Culpa al profesor de Historia.

-Tiene razón.-se quejó el ojiazul.-Tenemos que hacer el trabajo...Pero espera mis mensajes, ¿Vale Bas?

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, princesa.-presionó un beso en su frente, ruborizando al chico.-Mándame un mensaje cuando salgas del coche, ¿Ok?

-Está bien, suricato.-le besó de nuevo, sin dejar de sonreír.

El warbler les acompañó hasta el coche, negándose a soltar la cintura del castaño, sin dejar de dar pequeños besos en su cuello mientras caminaban, bajo la atenta mirada de odio y rencor de Blaine. Finalmente soltó al chico, viéndole entrar al coche con un suspiro. Pasó una mano por la ventanilla y acarició su mejilla, acercándole para otro beso. No podía evitar besarlo una y otra vez, era como una droga.

Tras varios besos, se alejó unos pasos y mirando al contratenor, escribió y mandó un mensaje.

**"Ya te echo de menos...S"**

Kurt miró el móvil y se ruborizó.

**"¿Qué dijimos de las frases sacadas de Google, Smythe? K"**

**"...¿Qué las adoras? :3 S"**

**"...Cállate y dame un beso para que pueda irme.K"**

-Muy mandón estás tú hoy...-se acercó de nuevo y juntó sus labios en un largo beso, extasiándose con su sabor. Gimoteó cuando el castaño se apartó buscando aire.-No...

-Bas, tengo que irme...

-No quiero.-atrapó su labio inferior y lo mordisqueó levemente antes de besarle de nuevo.

-Da igual lo que quieras.-gruñó Blaine tirando de la camiseta de Kurt para separarlos.-Ya os coméis la cara después. Me gustaría aprobar Historia.

Kurt gruñó antes de dar un guiño coqueto a Sebastian.

-Luego te llamo.

El coche desapareció bajo la mirada del warbler, que no dejaba de maldecir a Blaine.

* * *

**-**¿Cómo soportas estar cerca de él? ¿Cómo puedes besarlo, Kurt? ¿Cómo puedes siquiera respirar su mismo aire? Después de todo lo que nos hizo, no sé en que demonios piensas para tolerarle. Te va a hacer daño.

-Ha cambiado.-murmuró Kurt con la mirada fija en la carretera.

-No ha cambiado, eso es lo que te quiere hacer creer. Solo te está utilizando y cuando dejes de serle útil te dará de lado. Se está aprovechando de lo inocente que eres, solo eres un chico más que añadir en la lista.

-Le gusto a Sebastian.

-No, no le gustas. Eso es lo que él quiere que pienses, pero no eres más que otro capricho, otro de sus juguetes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan despreciable soy que no merezco que alguien como él me quiera?

-Las putas no saben lo que es querer.-Kurt apartó la mirada de la carretera.

-NO HABLES ASÍ DE BAS.-gritó mientras se le inundaban los ojos de furia y lágrimas.

-Kurt.

-No, Kurt no. Bas ha cambiado, yo he cambiado y al nuevo Kurt le encanta el nuevo Bas.

-Él no...

-Él sí. Le quiero, Blaine. Nunca pensé que lo haría, pero lo hago, y ojalá él me correspondiese.

-¿Qué más? ¿Serán novios y serán felices viviendo en la casita de chocolate?

-Si fuese su novio, sería la persona más afortunada de este mundo.

-Kurt.

-Cállate, Blaine.

-KURT.

-HE DICHO CÁLLATE.

-¡EL COCHE, KURT!

El castaño miró al frente, asustado, justo a tiempo para ver como otro vehículo en sentido contrario se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Y después todo fue blanco.

* * *

Sebastian suspiró de nuevo, mirando la comida sin tocar, bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana mayor, Judith Smythe.

-¿Qué te pasa, Seb? Llevas media hora suspirando sin parar y mirando el móvil con ojos de cachorro pateado.

-¿Qué sentiste cuando conociste a Brian?

La pregunta le pilló de improviso y miró a su hermano con atención. Suspiros, ojos de borreguito, mejillas algo sonrojas, labios aún hinchados...

-¿Quién es él?

-¿É...él?-tartamudeó mirándola mientras el sonrojo cobraba fuerza.

-Sí, el chico que te gusta. ¿Cómo es?-la televisión sonaba de fondo.

_"Se ha producido un accidente en la carretera que conecta Lima con Westerville, dos vehículos se han visto involucrados, de los cuatro pasajeros, uno ha muerto y los otros tres están ingresados con graves contusiones..."_

-Totalmente perfecto.-susurró mirándola.-Tiene...tiene la piel pálida y los labios rosados, un pelo precioso y unos ojos..Dios, Judith, sus ojos...

-¿Cómo se llama?

_"Uno de los accidentados es Kurt Hummel, hijo del congresista Burt Hummel."_

Sebastian se giró totalmente pálido y clavó su mirada en la pantalla, una foto deslucida de Kurt le devolvía la mirada.

_"Los heridos han sido llevados al Hospital de Lima, dos de ellos muy graves..."_

-Judith. Llévame al hospital.

* * *

El chico entró en la habitación 313 temblando, notando como algo se rompía en su interior al verlo postrado en la cama, más pálido de lo normal, los labios sin ese color rosado que tanto adoraba y los párpados tapando sus ojos azules, esos que lo volvían loco. Se sentó al lado suya cogiendo su mano.

-Hola princesa...-le besó los dedos uno a uno.-¿Ves por qué no quería que te fueras?

Miró al chico inconsciente y su corazón se saltó un par de latidos. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba cantando.

_It was all darkness,_  
_one night's loves_  
_unfulfilled promises_  
_unnamed bars._

_How you can take care of something that gets past of you?_  
_How do you love withouth being loved?_  
_Ilusion or reality?_  
_I only see an angel in front of me_

_You found me when I wasn't lost_  
_Headed wounds that I don't know I had,_  
_And with your boy's purity_  
_I remember what it felt to be myself._

_We haven't barriers_  
_Your eyes them down _  
_Between your wings I feel sure_  
_Please don't leave me aside._

_How you can take care of something that gets past of you?_  
_How do you love withouth being loved?_  
_Ilusion or reality?_  
_I only see an angel in front of me_

_I'm a fallen angel_  
_who takes you to the dark side_  
_please remind me how to get out_  
_or cover your wings in black_

_Black wings as my soul_  
_but your soul is shiny_  
_you changed me_  
_I don't want to lose you_

_So, take my broken heart_  
_and change it for a new one_  
_where don't lack the chaos,_  
_just don't walk away from me._

_And show me a new world, _  
_tips my wings in white_  
_kiss me until I will be drunk of you..._  
_I'm sick of being alone"_

Su voz se quebró en la última frase y comenzó a sollozar sobre el pecho del otro, aliviado de verle vivo. Una mano acarició su pelo y alzó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Kurt, brillando.

-Ey..no estás solo, no más...Estoy aqui, Bas...

-K..Kurt...-el chico le besó para callarlo, secando sus lágrimas a caricias.

_"Kurt, te quiero"_pensó entre besos el Warbler.

* * *

**Hooola :D**

**Cada vez queda menos y por eso actualizo tan rápido :3**

**Este capítulo va para mi nenita Marina, para Judit por aguantarme, para Mari Ángeles que me amenaza...Para Sonia, que como te vayas te mato...Para todas esas personas que aman KB y ayudan a que crezca día a día.**

**Os quiero.**

**Sebs sonrojados para todos :3**


	6. Huir

_"Sangre. El coche destrozado y ellos atrapados dentro. Gemidos de dolor, angustia, el ardiente calor en el brazo, su cuerpo bañado en rojo, la muerte cerca...Y no podía despedirse de..."_

-BAS.-se incorporó sollozando y pálido, temblando hasta que unos brazos lo atraparon y lo abrazaron con fuerza.

-Estoy aquí...-susurró en su cuello.-Estoy aquí, Kurt.

-Kurt, ¿Has tenido otra pesadilla?-Burt entró mirando preocupado a su hijo. Su mirada cambió a ira cuando vio el cuerpo al lado de su hijo.-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Sebastian se sentó en la cama, abrazando contra su pecho al tembloroso Kurt, que aún sollozaba por la pesadilla. ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Sólo sabía que el ojiazul no podía dormir, y que le gustaba la forma en que solo él era capaz de consolarlo...Su única razón para estar ahí eran las pesadillas de su...¿Su qué? ¿Qué eran Kurt y él? Llevaban tres semanas viéndose, tres semanas compartiendo besos, sonrisas y coqueteos..."_Ni siquiera te has acostado con él"_ Susurró una voz en su mente. Tres semanas con una persona y ni siquiera habían tenido sexo...Y demonios, ¿Besos? Sebastian _nunca_ besaba. ¿Por qué tenía la necesidad de besarle?

-Kurt no podía dormir.-susurró mirando a Burt Hummel sin verle, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Sigo sin ver porque eso explica que estés aquí.

-Le ayudo a dormir.-le miró.-No va a echarme, Sr. Hummel.

Burt le miró con ira antes de dar un portazo y dejarles en la oscuridad de nuevo, los brazos de Sebastian alrededor de los del otro chico.

-Bas...No vas a dejarme solo, ¿Verdad?

-Nunca.-susurró con un amargo regusto en la boca. El amargo regusto de saber que era mentira.

* * *

Judith contempló a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. Este llevaba diez minutos sentado en el balancín del porche, mirando fijamente su móvil con una mirada nostálgica y sin dejar se suspirar. También era raro el hecho de que el chico apenas había salido de casa en una semana. O el que Kurt no hubiese pasado ni un solo día a su casa.

-Bastian, ¿Peleaste con Kurt?

El chico negó con la cabeza, ausente, leyendo otra vez su lista de mensajes. Judith le quitó el móvil y los leyó, ignorando los grito de su hermano.

-¿Y por qué le ignoras?-le miró con furia.-El chico prácticamente te está suplicando.

-Pero...

-¿Pero qué? No me niegues que el hecho de que parecieras volar por la casa estas tres semanas pasadas no era a causa de Kurt.

-Yo no estoy enamorado de Kurt.-susurró.

-Yo no he dicho que lo estuvieses. Has sido tú el que lo ha dicho. Y para que lo sepas, lo estás. Te conozco, Sebastian. Nunca habías estado así antes. Y ese chico está enamorado de ti.

-Kurt no está enamorado de mi.

-¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

-¡Yo no tengo miedo, Judith!

-Si lo tienes. Tienes miedo de amar, tienes miedo de ser amado, tienes miedo de involucrarte en algo.

-No es eso.-gruñó bajando la mirada.

-¿Y qué es?

-¡Yo no soy lo suficiente para Kurt!-gritó desesperado. Judith le miró sorprendida.

-¿Quién demonios te ha dicho eso?

Sebastian bajó la mirada temblando, pálido, y negó rápidamente.

* * *

_**:3 :3 :3 :3**_

_**No, no voy a matar a Blaine o.o Me sorprende que pensaseis eso...Bueno, aquí tenéis. Se que es corto, pero...**_

_**Besos**_


	7. Ángel

"_Entró en la habitación de Blaine una vez Kurt se quedó dormido. El castaño le había pedido que fuera a comprobar el estado de su amigo. Blaine estaba recostado en la cama, mirando fijamente su móvil._

_-Blaine.-dijo secamente sentándose a su lado._

_-Es tu culpa, ¿Sabes?_

_-¿Mi culpa?_

_-El accidente. Íbamos hablando de ti. Si no hubieses aparecido, no hubiésemos tenido el accidente. Si nunca te hubieses acercado a Kurt, no estaríamos en el hospital._

_-¿Qué? Estás loco, Anderson. Esto no es mi culpa. Tendríais que haber estado más atentos. Además, el otro conductor iba en sentido contrario. No puedes culparme._

_-No lo entiendes,¿No? Cualquier cosa que le haga daño a Kurt es tu culpa. Kurt era feliz antes de conocerte. Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que hacerle sufrir, y parece que disfrutas haciéndole infeliz._

_-Estás celoso, Anderson. Estás celoso de que yo le hago más feliz que tú, y lo sabes._

_-Escúchame Smythe, tú no le mereces. La verdad, dudo que alguien en este mundo le merezca. Pero es obvio que no se merece un promiscuo que no conoce el significado de la palabra fidelidad y menos aún de la palabra amor, jugando con él. Porque Kurt pone todo su corazón en lo que hace o siente. Él ha sufrido mucho en el pasado, no necesita que alguien como tú le destroce aún más. Es una persona maravillosa, es dulce, es inteligente, es precioso...Kurt es un ángel, Sebastian. Y tú sabes que va a pasar. Lo vas a convertir en un chico juguete con el que puedas acostarte cuando te venga en gana, regalándole __mimos de vez en cuando para que crea que es especial para ti. Y se enamorará de ti, se hará ilusiones, y cuando se de cuenta de que solo es uno más en la lista, terminarás por romperle. Al fin y al cabo es lo que siempre has querido. Destrozar a Kurt, quitárselo todo. Bien, quizás lo consigas. Pero incluso cuando él no se mantenga en pie, seguirás sin merecerlo. Nunca podrás merecerle, Sebastian Smythe."_

* * *

Kurt era un zombie. Su rutina se basaba en salir de la cama, tomar una taza de café y acurrucarse todo el día en el sillón del salón con su móvil entre las manos, esperando y mandando mensajes. Llevaba unos anchos pantalones de chándal que colgaban de sus caderas, y una vieja camiseta de Finn, que le quedaba enorme. Los ojos azules apagados y sin vida, ojerosos, el pelo despeinado y cayendo en mechones irregulares alrededor de su cara. Kurt sabía que se veía como el infierno. También se sentía así.

Kurt sabía porque le dolía tanto. Sabía porque estaba así, sabía porque solo tenia ganas de llorar encerrado en su cuarto, abrazando el viejo vestido de su madre y perdiéndose en su olor. Se había enamorado de nuevo. De Sebastian Smythe, la persona por la que nunca creyó que pudiera sentir siquiera un poco de compasión. Estaba loco por él y parecía que de nuevo había malinterpretado las señales. Los abrazos, las caricias, las miradas ardientes, los mensajes melosos...Los besos...Joder, ¿Cómo se puede malinterpretar un beso? Parecía que para Sebastian eso no tenía ningún valor.

El contratenor había caído rápidamente por el warbler, y se había permitido pensar que era mutuo, porque, vale que se hubiese equivocado antes, pero demonios, Sebastian _realmente_ parecía **interesado** en él. Se sentía estúpido. Su mente era estúpida por pensar que él, Kurt Hummel, podía realmente gustarle a alguien. Porque era obvio que lo de Blaine no había sido realmente eso. Blaine le había dejado. Si hubiese habido otro, Kurt lo hubiese entendido, incluso tendría alguien a quien odiar e insultar por la pérdida de Blaine. Pero no, él era Kurt Hummel, y eso significaba que le habían dejado porque había algo mal en él. Algo que no funcionaba. Algo que le hacía horrible a ojos tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

La puerta sonó sacándolo de su deprimente charla consigo mismo. Se arrastró hasta la puerta sin dejar de pensar en su patética existencia(_y en su patético pelo, su patética piel pálida, su patética voz demasiado aguda para atraer a los chicos..._) y abrió. Unos ojos verdes le taladraron con la mirada, y Kurt se hubiese muerto en ese mismo instante si no fuera porque los ojos estaban más abajo que los suyos. Y pertenecían a una chica, no a un chico. Los ojos de Sebastian le observaban curiosos desde el cuerpo menudo de una mujer con el pelo largo y cobrizo, en una versión femenina(_y espeluznante_) del chico Smythe.

-¿Vive aquí Kurt Hummel?

-Yo soy Kurt.-su voz sonó ronca debido a la falta de uso en los últimos días. Se ganó otro repaso con la mirada y la mueca de desagrado de la chica.

-Tú no puedes ser Kurt Hummel, él dijo que se veía como un ángel, y tú eres lo menos parecido a un ángel que he visto en mi vida. Aunque quizás los ojos podrían coincidir.

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel.-repitió ruborizándose.

-A ver, ojos azules, no hay forma de que lo seas. Demonios, sé que mi hermano tiene mejor gusto, aunque los tipos con los que se acuesta no sean para nada su tipo. Mi hermano busca chicos fuertes pero de apariencia frágil, y tú, _princesa, _eres frágil por todos lados.

-¿Tu hermano?-susurró mirándola.

-Soy Judith Smythe. Sebastian es mi hermano.

* * *

**_Miau prrr Miau! Holis:3 ¿Me odian? No, no me odian...*Se pone a DepreKurt delante como escudo*_**

**_Aquí tienen una actualización, ¿Ven? Soy buena ;D _**

**_Espero que os guste el capítulo...Dejadme reviews, porfi...Son mi alegría ;^; En serio, ver que alguien se para ha dejarte un comentario sobre algo que has escrito...Ains, es genial *^* Bueno, os dejo :3_**

**_Capítulo dedicado a mi princesita rusa que en realidad es un pingüino Marina, a mi petita Sonia, a M por sus amenazas, a J por ser una Judith genial(e.e)...Y AL NUEVO KURT QUE ME ESTÁ ROBANDO A MI BAS. TE-TENGO-VIGILAO._**

**_Os quiero, besos y Kurties sonrojados,_**

**_Nina Bane_**


	8. Love Song

-Gracias por todo, Kurt.-sonrió Judith saliendo de la casa.-Oh, y si es verdad que eres Kurt Hummel...-Kurt rodó los ojos.-Mi hermano está muy enamorado de ti.

Se marchó dejando a Kurt congelado en la puerta, con las palabras de la chica Smythe repitiéndose en su cabeza.

_Mi hermano está enamorado de ti._

* * *

Quería hacerlo, decidió mientras cogía la guitarra y comenzaba a rasguear las cuerdas. Llevaba toda la semana escribiendo una canción tras otra, no podía seguir así. Debía ir a casa de Kurt, confesarse, pedirle disculpas...Y pedirle también que fuera su novio. Se sonrojó ante esa idea. Tomó otra hoja de papel.

_I Know you was crying_

_When you thought no one can see you_

_I know you feel hurted_

_'Cause I was in darkness too._

_And saying goodbye_

_could hurt you, lost toy_

_but saying I love you_

_could destroy you in little pieces._

_Little lovely broken heart_

_let me clean your tears._

_There's no pain here_

_when I'm with you._

_Take that broken pieces_

_and give them a new start_

_Pretty little broken boy_

_please believe in me._

_Little shiny broken heart_

_Can you love me?_

_Maybe Kissing you lips_

_I can destroy your monsters_

_Keep your tears, broken boy,_

_'Cause we're together_

_And there's no pain_

_broken toy, our love could safe you._

_Our love, broken angel_

_without monsters_

_only two hurted hearts_

_feeling love for first time._

Terminó la canción con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro. Estaba decidido.

* * *

__Kurt abrió la puerta con el pelo mojado y una camiseta vieja de Sebastian que le quedaba grande. Lo que no se esperaba era que el dueño de la camiseta estaba al otro lado, con una guitarra en la espalda. EL ojiazul se sonrojó totalmente, mientras el warbler le miraba boquiabierto.

-Dios, estás sexy.-murmuró sin pensar. Kurt abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-Bas...

-Déjame hablar, ¿Vale?-el otro chico asintió.-Kurt...

* * *

**_Y lo dejo aquí :3 _**

**_Esto iba a ser diferente, pero aaah, no he tenido un buen día y no soy capaz de escribir fluffy._**

**_M, J, Sonia, Kurt Gemelo Malvado, Marina...Os quiero. Gracias._**

**_Y a todos los que escribis reviews, gracias también. Bienvenidos nuevos lectores y un abrazo gordo a los de siempre._**

**_Nina Bane_**


	9. ¿Novios?

-Kurt, no voy a decirte que contigo sentí amor a primera vista, porque no fue así. Yo lo llamaría obsesión a primera oída. En el momento en el que oí a Blaine hablar de ti, te volviste muy interesante. Quería saber que tenías de especial, que tenías que te ponía por delante de mi. Cuando te conocí, no pude negar que eras hermoso. Quizás lo más hermoso que he visto nunca, y créeme cuando digo que he visto muchas cosas hermosas. Pero seguía sin saber que tenías de especial. Para mí solo eras una muy linda muñeca de porcelana, fría y sin sentimientos. Y entonces sacaste tu diva solo para mí y fue impresionante. Me asusté al descubrir que todo ese tiempo que creía que había estado enamorado de Blaine, no lo estaba. Tú estabas enamorado de Blaine, no yo. Y me di cuenta de algo más. Yo no amaba a Blaine, pero a través de Blaine había aprendido a amarte a ti. Cada cosa que hacía respecto a él estaba dirigida a capturar tu atención, a molestarte, princesa. No me di cuenta de esto hasta que me dijiste que te había dejado. No sentí ninguna satisfacción, solo una furia fría por ver como estabas, por ver en que estado te había dejado. Y me propuse arreglarte como si fueras mi juguete favorito y te hubieses roto...Y después ya no fuiste más un juguete roto. Pasaste a ser mi persona favorita, esa persona a la que solo deseo besar cada segundo de mi vida, abrazar hasta que me muera, ver recién levantado y mil cursilerías más.-acarició la mejilla del ojiazul con cariño.-Te quiero, Kurt...¿Me quieres tú?

-Yo no te quiero, Bas...-Susurró el chico sin mirarlo, la voz quebrada al extremo.-Yo te amo...-y alzó sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas para fijarlos en las gemas verdes del warbler.-Te amo.-dijo con voz segura.

Sebastian le cogió la cara con suavidad, acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, antes de besarle con ternura, susurrando "Yo también te amo" en el proceso. Y entonces _Teenage Dream_ sonó a todo volumen en el patio delantero, estallando su pequeña burbuja de felicidad. Con un gruñido por parte de Smythe, salieron a fuera, solo para ver a Blaine cantando con toda su alma, mirando directamente a Kurt. Sebastian rodeó la cintura del chico por detrás, apoyando los labios en su pelo mientras aguantaba la serenata del chico hacia SU princesa. Finalmente la tortura terminó y el cantante entregó al contratenor un ramo de flores, que este aceptó con una mueca incómoda.

-Kurt, te perdí por una estupidez, por los tontos juegos del destino, y por eso ahora, una vez que me he dado cuenta de mi error, vengo a ti con la primera canción que te canté, para suplicarte que me dejes ser tu sueño adolescente otra vez...Kurt, ¿Me harías el honor de volver a ser mi novio?

-¿No crees que es estúpido y una falta de respeto enorme pedirle salir a alguien cuando su actual novio esta delante?-gruñó Sebastian antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo en la cara de Blaine.

-Celoso, ¿Suricato?-susurró Kurt alzando una ceja.

-Muy celoso...Tú eres solo mío...

-Eso me recuerda...No somos novios, Bas, tú nunca lo has pedido y no voy a considerar eso una petición. -rió ante el mohín de su chico.-No te quejes tanto...-fue callado por los labios de Sebastian, que bajaron a buscar los suyos para atraparlos en un dulce beso.

-Dame un voto de confianza, _princesa. _Va a ser la mejor pedida de la historia. Saldrá en los periódicos de todo el mundo.

-Es tu ego lo que está entrando en la historia. Dios, tu ego es enorme...

-No es lo único enorme que tengo.-guiñó un ojo, sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en los pómulos de Kurt.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué te aguanto?

-Porque me amas.-susurró aprisionando su cintura y acercándole a su cuerpo.

-Si, tienes razón...Porque te amo.-Y juntó sus labios en largo y pasional beso.

* * *

Sebastian se encerró en su habitación sonriendo como un tonto, la cabeza aún llena de cada momento vivido con Kurt esa tarde, y cogiendo papel y su guitarra, se puso a preparar la _mejor pedida de novios de la historia_. Se gruñó a si mismo y a su ego antes de cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en todo lo que quería decirle. La canción se escribió prácticamente sola.

_Hey, sweet boy_

_look at me again_

_Am I good enough?_

_Or do you need some promises?_

_I promise you butterfly kisses_

_I promise you a thousand sleepless nights_

_I promise you that I belong to you_

_I swear you that I've never loved so much._

_Maybe I can't be your first love_

_Maybe I wasn't your teenage dream_

_But maybe I could be your first forever_

_Maybe I could be your last man_

_ Now you can see it_

_I'm different, you know_

_Can I be your man yet?_

_Or do you need more promises?_

_I promise you night's hugs_

_I promise you good morning kisses_

_I promise you breakfast at bed_

_And I swear you that you will be the one._

_So, Sweet Boy,_

_look at me again_

_Can I kiss you?_

_Or do you need one more thing?_

_'Cause I only need one answer._

_Hear me, Kurt Hummel_

_Will you be my boyfriend?_

_Will you by my Angel?_

_"Sí" _sonrió "_Esta va a ser la mejor petición de la historia"_

* * *

**_HOOOLAAA :D _**

**_¿Les gusta la canción? ¿Les gusta el fic? ¿Quieren proponerme cosas que les gustaría que ocurriesen? ¿Quieren proponerme matrimonio? Todo eso en los reviews, que son gratis :DD THEY ARE FREEEEEES :3 _**

**_En realidad no podeis pedirme matrimonio porque una de las personas a las que va dedicado el fic(Marina3) os mataría :3 Este capítulo va también para la fea de Astrid, que me lee de vez en cuando y me envia postales bonitas:3_**

**_Para Mi Sexy e Incestuoso Gemelo Kurt Anderson, que comparte mis tendencias violadoras hacia Sebastian(NO INTENTES HUIR, BAS, TE TENEMOS PILLAO')_**

**_A mi Soniaaaaaaaaaaaaa, que la quiero mucho y tengo una lata con su nombre donde está encerrada su alma(JUAJUJAJAUA)_**

**_A J por ser mi Judith Smythe._**

**_A M por sus amenazas._**

**_A Crandit por ser una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado, junto con Soniris y Asrina._**

**_A Marinuqui por perseguirme con un bate para que publique ô.ô_**

**_A todos vosotros que me leéis y os tomáis la molestia de comentar._**

**_A los que leéis pero no comentais, pero dais FAV y followeais(Eso también mola:3)_**

**_Y NO SE PORQUE ESTOY SENTIMENTAL *lágrimitas*_**

**_Bueno...KURTS HUMMELS QUITÁNDOSE LA CAMISETA PARA TODOS, SI DEJÁIS REVIEW DOS PA VOSOTROS._**

**_Nina Bane3_**


	10. Burt

Kurt era feliz. Y como Kurt era feliz, Burt lo era. Le gustaba ver a su hijo pasear por la casa sonriendo, con su cara de enamorado correspondido. Sin embargo, Burt temía lo que venía después. Kurt siempre había sido muy emocional, y era realmente muy fácil romperle el corazón. Blaine lo había hecho y eso era algo que el congresista no podía perdonarle al muchacho, el año y medio que había llenado de felicidad a su hijo no valía nada en comparación con los tres meses y medio de sufrimiento que había pasado Kurt tras la ruptura. No, Burt no podía perdonarlo, y eso que el chico siempre le había caído bien. Pero ver a tu hijo pasear con ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, negándose a comer bien y oírle llorar por la noche, bueno, eso mataba cualquier simpatía.

Y luego Kurt había perdonado a Blaine y habían vuelto a ser amigos. Y un día, Kurt volvió a casa con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro que hizo a Burt tambalearse. Él conocía esa sonrisa. Era la sonrisa con la que Elizabeth había mirado sus folletos de la universidad antes de guardarlos para siempre, la sonrisa con la que su esposa había mirado a Kurt en sus últimos días de vida. La sonrisa que tenía Kurt al iniciar la secundaria y en su primer día en Dalton. Era una sonrisa dulce pero triste, la sonrisa que tienes cuando ves algo que quieres, pero no puedes tener.

Burt comenzó a vigilar a su hijo de nuevo. Notó como comenzaba a cuidarse de nuevo, como se arreglaba otra vez con sus locos conjuntos, como cantaba por la casa, y sobre todo notó como los ojos de Kurt se iluminaban al recibir un mensaje y como la desilusión aparecía rápidamente al ver que no era de quien esperaba, al igual que los destellos que aparecían en su mirada y la sonrisa embobada que tomaba sus labios cuando si resultaba ser él. Sí, él, porque Burt estaba seguro de que había un nuevo chico en la vida de su hijo, alguien que valía la pena y le hacía totalmente feliz. El padre sobreprotector que vivía en Burt le instaba a conocerlo, y si era necesario, amenazarlo para que no lastimase a su niño. A su niño de cristal, que días después tuvo un accidente de tráfico y se quebró. Apenas unos rasguños y el hombro dislocado, pero el choque le quebró la mente. Burt le oía gritar en sueños por la noche y despertarse llorando, murmurando nombres. Poco a poco fueron convirtiéndose en leves gemidos de terror, seguidos de sollozos entrecortados. Hasta que Kurt gritó una noche, días después del accidente, y Burt entró en el cuarto para encontrar a su hijo siendo confortado por los labios de Sebastian Smythe.

_Sebastian Smythe. _Meses atrás, su hijo le había definido como el mismo diablo, alguien non grato, un subproducto mezcla de rata de alcantarilla y ardilla. Y ahora le estaba _besando. _En una _cama. _Burt carraspeó, consiguiendo la atención de los amantes.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?

Kurt se congeló, ruborizado, e intentó hablar, pero no consiguió nada. Sebastian le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho.

-Kurt no podía dormir.-respondió el chico Smythe tranquilamente mientras abrazaba más fuerte al chico. Burt notó la ira floreciendo en su pecho.

-Sigo sin ver porque eso explica que estés aquí.

-Le ayudo a dormir.-le mantuvo la mirada con fijeza.-No va a echarme, señor Hummel.-Y miró a Kurt como si fuese lo más hermoso que hubiese visto en el mundo.

Burt salió del cuarto dando un portazo con ira, no sin antes escuchar como su hijo preguntaba a Sebastian si le dejaría solo y escuchar un nunca por respuesta. Dentro de su ira, Burt sonrió por su hijo.

* * *

Dos semanas después, al regresar del taller, encontró a su hijo llorando acurrucado en el sofá, mirando la televisión sin verla.

-Chico, ¿Qué pasa?

-E..es tan triste l..la película...-balbuceó Kurt limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas del chaleco.

-Hijo...está puesto Modern Family...-se sentó a su lado y abrazó a su hijo cuando este rompió a llorar.

Burt acarició el pelo del ojiazul, dejándolo descargarse, escuchando el balbuceo entrecortado de su hijo, que salía entre sollozos desgarradores. Así se enteró de que Kurt estaba enamorado de Sebastian, que había creído que el chico le correspondía y que ahora estaba siendo ignorado por él.

Burt comenzó a odiar de nuevo a Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

Ese odio duró unos días, hasta que una de las noches, al pasar por delante del cuarto de Kurt, escuchó la música de una guitarra acompañada por una voz suave que no era la de su hijo, y que no pertenecía a ninguno de los cantantes que escuchaba el pequeño contratenor. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sebastian sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, temblando de frío, pero aún así tocando y cantando para Kurt, que estaba acurrucado en la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, dormido. Por la expresión de Sebastian, el otro chico no sabía que estaba ahí. Burt se apoyó en la puerta, escuchando al chico.

_The words have been drained from this pencil_  
_Sweet words that I want to give you_  
_And I can't sleep_  
_I need to tell you_  
_Goodnight_

_When we're together, I feel perfect_  
_When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart_  
_All you say is sacred to me_  
_Your eyes are so blue_  
_I can't look away_  
_As we lay in the stillness_  
_You whisper to me_

_"Sebastian, love me_  
_Promise you'll stay with me"_  
_Oh you don't have to ask me_  
_You know you're all that I live for_  
_You know I'd die just to hold you_  
_Stay with you_  
_Somehow I'll show you_  
_That you are my night sky_  
_I've always been right behind you_  
_Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep_  
_Now that you love me, I love myself_  
_I never thought I would say this_  
_I never thought there'd be_  
_You_

Bajo su mirada, el chico susurró un quebrado "_Te amo_" hacia el chico dormido, y solo entonces reparó en la presencia de Burt. 

-Señor...yo...Kurt no duerme bien sin músic, y...

-¿Le amas, chico?-interrumpió sus balbuceos con tranquilidad.

-Yo...Si, señor. Con toda mi alma.-reconoció mirando de nuevo a Kurt como si fuese lo único en el mundo.

-Entonces no tienes que explicar nada.

Al día siguiente, cuando llegó del trabajo y se encontró a Kurt y Sebastian durmiendo juntos en sofá, abrazados y con sus extremidades enredadas entre sí, tan juntos que parecían querer fundirse, con una sonrisa idéntica en los labios, Burt no pudo contener la sonrisa.

Y decidió que Sebastian Smythe le caía bien.

Pero solo un poquito.

* * *

**_Holis :3_**

**_Hoy hace dos años que se conocieron Kurt y Sebastian en Glee, y demonios, TENÍA QUE PUBLICAR HOY. Feliz Kurtbastian Day(?)_**

**_Agradecimientos a los de siempre, Marina,a mi Astrid fangirl J, M, Sonia, Kurt Gemelo, Marinuqui la del bate/Labios de fresa e.e , a los que dejáis reviews, a los que dais follow, a los que dais fav..._**

**_Capítulo dedicado a Bea, mi Ellie :3 Tú y yo conocemos la canción ;) _**

**_Y pues...eso..._**

**_Besos y LA ESPALDA DESNUDA DE CHRISTOPHER FUCKING PAUL COLFER_**

**_Nina Bane :3_**


End file.
